Missunderstanding
by L-Ly Three Kazumi
Summary: A Ficlet in NaruHina Fanzz. Ini salah Hinata atau Naruto? Gomen Kalau gaje. Mohon kritiknya, minna ..


Naruto © Kishimoto Masashi

Rated: T

Pair: NaruHina!

Genre: Romance/Humor

...

L-Ly Three Kazumi

Presents

.

Missunderstanding

(A Little Ficlet)

.

Here We Go!

.

.

Sang surya belum menyapa bumi dengan sinar hangatnya. Jalanan di desa Konoha masih sepi, lengang. Hanya terlihat kucing, anjing, dan binatang lain yang berkeliaran setelah perburuan di malam sebelumnya.

Lampu-lampu beranda di rumah penduduk masih menyala dengan terang. Berbanding terbalik dengan lampu kamar yang telah dimatikan semalaman agar perjalanan ke alam mimpi tidak terganggu oleh silaunya cahaya buatan yang berpendar dari benda yang tergantung di langit-langit plafon tersebut.

Tapi sepertinya tidak semua manusia di desa ini masih terbuai mimpi. Terlihat cahaya bersinar terang dari kamar salah satu rumah disana.

"Ummh, N..Naruto-_kun_, b..bangun. Arrgh.."

Orang itu adalah Hyuuga Hinata. Atau lebih tepatnya Uzumaki Hinata. Istri dari Uzumaki Naruto yang tengah mengandung untuk yang kedua kalinya. Sebenarnya ada rasa bersalah dihatinya untuk membangunkan suaminya tersebut. Tapi keinginan besar dalam diri Hinata tak bisa ditahan lagi.

"Iya, _Hime_. Ada apa?" suara serak dari Naruto berbuah senyum di wajah manis Hinata. Naruto balas tersenyum sambil mengucek matanya yang masih ingin beristirahat. Dialihkannya pandangan ke arah jendela. Masih sangat gelap.

"Ini masih pagi sekali. Ada apa sayang?"

"A..ano." Hinata memainkan kedua jari tangannya.

"Katakan saj..."

"Naruto-_kun_, masakin~.." Naruto terkesiap mendengar nada manja dari bibir istrinya.

"A..apa?"

"Masakinn~..'' rengek Hinata. Naruto bingung. Tidak biasanya Hinata meminta dia untuk memasak. Bahkan biasanya malah melarang.

"Baiklah. Kau mau makan apa, Hina-_chan_?"

"Apa yang Naru-_kun_ bisa deh. Cepat yah.." nada suara Hinata lebih terdengar sebagai perintah sekarang. Naruto menghela nafas lalu beranjak dari pembaringan, berjalan menuju dapur.

"Bahan yang ada apa yah? Hmm, ini ada ikan, telur, dan tomat. Aku buat ikan goreng, telur dadar, dan sambal tomat saja ah!" Naruto bersiul riang sambil mengeluarkan bahan-bahannya. Setelah itu, sudip dalam genggamannya mulai unjuk kebolehan.

Naruto memasak dengan semangat. Dengan cekatan, insang pada ikan dia singkirkan dan menggoreng ikan itu dalam wajan berisi minyak panas.

Sementara proses pematangan berlangsung, dipotongnya tomat sebagai bahan dasar sambal. Di tengah asyiknya ia memotong tomat tersebut, Hinata muncul di pintu dapur.

"Naru-_kun_, awas lho. Jangan terlalu gosong, ya . ."

"_As you wish,_ _Hime_.." jawab Naruto. Hinata kemudian meninggalkan Naruto dan membangunkan Ushio, anak sulung mereka.

"Yosh, jangan sampai terlalu gosong Naruto. _You're the best husband ever_!" sempat-sempatnya Naruto memuji dirinya sendiri.

Setelah dianggapnya sudah cukup matang, Naruto kemudian ganti memasukkan telur ke penggorengan. Karena sudah tidak ada pekerjaan lain lagi, ia membawa ikan goreng, sambal tomat, dan nasi dari _rice cooker_ ke meja makan.

'_Tinggal satu lagi.._' batin Naruto.

Tak lama setelah itu. Telur yang berada di penggorengan telah memenuhi kualifikasi. Naruto melepas celemek yang dipakainya dan membawa piring berisi telur dadar di atasnya ke meja makan.

"Hina-_chan_, Ushio-_chan_, ayo sarapan.."

Hinata dan Ushio yang sedang menapaki tangga mempercepat laju jalan mereka. Naruto duduk di kursinya dengan cengiran yang terpasang di wajahnya. Tapi, senyum itu lenyap ketika . . .

"_Otou-san_, kau menyebut ini 'sarapan'?"

'Twitch' perempatan muncul di dahi Naruto.

"Hah, _tou-san_ payah. _Ja na_, Ushio main ke rumah Nagi-_chan_ dulu.."

"_Chotto_, Ushio!" tapi bocah lelaki tersebut telah hilang dari pintu ruang makan. "Apanya yang salah, Hina-_chan_?" pandangan Naruto kini beralih pada Hinata.

"Kau berniat meracuni kami dengan...makanan gosong ini, Naruto-_kun_.." entah kenapa suara Hinata terdengar dingin di telinga Naruto. "Sudahlah, aku tidak mau makan.."

"_M..matte yo_, Hina-_chan_. Ini salahmu juga kan..?" Hinata berbalik. Alisnya bertaut.

"Apa salahku?" Naruto menghela nafas.

"Kau tadi bilang 'Jangan terlalu gosong', kan? Berarti harus gosong dong, Hina-_chan_.."

...  
>Tamat.<br>A/N  
>Ada yang ngerti maksud cerita di atas. Aku minta maaf kalo ada yg nggak ngeh maksudnya.<br>Maaf jga karna kepanjangan. Lumayan pegel juga ngetik lewat hape. Fyuh ..

Okehh, RnRnya ya minnaaa ...


End file.
